Another Waltz
by sinisterkid92
Summary: After the season finale Emma doesn't feel like being alone, and neither does Killian. Rated M for a reason. Some spoilers for the season finale.


_Another Waltz_

**Summary: **After the season finale Emma doesn't feel like being alone, and neither does Killian. Rated M for a reason. Some spoilers for the season finale.

**A/N: **So this was written while I was half asleep, which means that you shouldn't hold me responsible for spelling errors, and other stuff that's just not right. Oh yeah, didn't edit, either. Bad writer. Hope you enjoy. It is very adult themed, and by that I mean they have the sex, and the sex is basically the plot.

FUN!

* * *

She didn't usually feel nervous around Killian, not in this way. Each time his hand brushed against hers it felt like electricity shooting up her arm. It was exhilarating, and scary, especially since she knew exactly where she wanted this to go, and she did not want to waste any more time. Storybroke, and the Enchanted Forest, had taught her one thing: appreciate what you have while you have it. Time and destiny has an ability to throw curve balls at you too suddenly.

The corridor to her room at Granny's felt tortuously long, but they kept their pace next to each other, neither of them desiring to part just yet, and neither presumptuous to hurry up. Yet, as they reached the door, there was like a string pulling them together, tight, a knot not quite ready to be broken.

"Henry's with Regina..." Emma started, her eyes flickering to his lips for only a second before locking her eyes with his. "I don't feel like being alone right now."

Her mind still reeling with the emotions of the days she had experienced, she played the image of Regina's heartbroken face before her over and over again. If Emma could help herself, she would do everything in her power to cherish what she had with Killian, fearing that one day that look would find a familiarity in her own visage.

"Love, whatever you ask of me, I'll do." His voice was low, a rumbling in his chest, lips barely moving as his eyes never strayed from her face.

"Stay with me," Emma whispered. The small smile that spread light across Killian's features was enough for the butterflies in her stomach to dissolve into a splendid warmth.

"To the end of to world." The certainty in his voice made Emma gasp, quietly so that Killian almost didn't hear it. Then her smile settled on her face, a serene smile that caused his heart to soar. He'd always wanted to be the one to be the cause of such a smile, and now as he had experienced it, he knew that what he wanted most was to see those smiles on her face as often as possible. He would dedicate his life to lure them out, to see the unadulterated joy replace the worry-lines. This was his purpose.

Emma banned his leather clothed from touching her bed, so when the two of them crawled under the covers, hugging each other close, Emma amazed at the warmth of his body, texture and color of his skin. She traced the marks the tough leather had caused, red indentions at random spots across his torso.

Her hands touched every part of his upper-body it could reach. Felt the biceps, the fine hair on his underarms, the soft dark hairs across his chest, the flexing abdominal muscles, the trail of hair that sprinkled under his navel.

His hands on her body felt natural, as his hands mapped out her back, her waist, inched close to her breasts, to retreat only to pull her closer to him.

"Love, you better slow down soon," he breathed. "I can only take so much of this teasing." She regarded his expression, watched as he softly gasped for breath, trying to control his bodily reactions. His eyes closing in concentration as her hand inched closer to the hemline of his boxers. She didn't expect pirates to wear boxers.

Instead of slowing down, or stopping, she pushed herself up, away from him. He protested momentarily, before she slid the leg that had previously been sprawled over his thigh across his body, straddling him.

"Oh," was all he said, a huge grin on his face, before Emma leaned down and kissed him. First softly, pressing her lips against his. Then, the butterflies returned with intensity in the pit of her stomach, putting fire on the yearning and longing.

She grabbed a hold of hair at the back of his head, the soft kiss changing into a desperate need to be as close as possible. His arms enveloped her body, one hand at the back of her head, holding her close, and the other at the small of her back, the pinkie finger under the line of her underwear.

"Emma," he gasped, when she started kissing along his jaw, the stubble on his chin scratching her skin, and she found the spot underneath his earlobe that sent a shot straight down to his groin. He pushed himself against her, she could feel him, feel the heat between of them. She pushed back, not being able to stop the gasp that left her lips, and he took that opportunity to attack the crook of her neck with open mouthed kisses.

"Fuck," she said, pushing him away from him, sitting up. For a moment he looked disappointed, but then, as she reached down to pull her shirt off his eyes darkened, and mouth relaxed into a gawk. She threw away her shirt, sitting on top of him in only her underwear. With her eyes fixed on his face, to see his reaction, she reached back to unhook her bra. It was given the same treatment as her shirt.

This time it was him who traced the red marks the bra had left, brushing the underside of her breast with a thrilling softness, his eyes flickering between her open vulnerable face, and her bare chest.

"Swan, you're magnificent." He sat up to meet her kiss, colliding with each other. She ground her hips against him, to feel the wonderful friction, to hear his moan in response. He did not disappoint, his hand enveloping her breast, a thumb brushing wonderfully against her nipple.

He lay back against the soft pillows, pausing her kiss. She watched him confused, but an expectant smile still rested on her lips, her eyes glimmering with mischief she was planning. Oh how he loved her, he thought.

His fingers lightly explored the taught landscape of her stomach, traveling down, underneath the piece of fabric that kept the two of them separate. His thumb brushed against the bundle of nerves, once to test her reaction, and then with purpose.

"Oh," she said, her eyes fluttering closed. She rocked against his thumb, feeling the electricity and warmth spread inside her like a wildfire. "Shit, Killian." He watched her, as her face contorted in concentration and pleasure, watched her bite her bottom lip to stop the louder gasps from slipping out, and failing. Each gasp hit him in the chest, each crease in her eyebrow, and each time she opened her eyes to look at him with an unprecedented yearning, the love he felt expanded twofold.

He could feel how wet she was through her underwear, and though his erection told him to flip her over now and push into her, he wanted to see how far he could take her, see her tumble over the edge. But he didn't get the chance.

"Fuck Hook, I need... I need you," she paused and gasped for breath, then she focused her eyes on his. "I need you in me."

He was about to flip her over, but she pushed him back, and with a small shake of her head she rose up, and got off the bed. He watched her standing in only her panties next to the bed, taking something out of the drawer.

"Protection," she said after a moments hesitation, holding a foil package in her hand. Killian wasn't quite sure what it was, and what it had to do with sex, but decided to go with it. Either way, he did not have much time to think about it, as Emma pulled down her underwear, and crawled under the covers again with him.

He copied her, starting to push down his boxers, getting help with the last bit by Emma. The two of them regarded each other, naked and yearning, both realizing something big was about to happen between the two of them.

"Swan," he breathed, a blissful smile lighting up his face. "You are beautiful"

She kissed him, teeth crashing against each other's. She held him in her hands, stroking him, feeling him in a way she never knew she wanted to feel him. Then she opened the package, rolling the condom down his length, biting her lip to slow herself down a little. The hunger for him was growing insatiable and too much to ignore.

"A condom," she explained to him, though he had already figured out its purpose.

"Uh-huh." He nodded, hissing as she positioned herself above him. They caught each other's eyes, and Killian reached up to cradle her cheek as she sank down onto him. She couldn't stop the moan as he filled her.

She rocked above him, the delicious friction aching in the pit of her stomach. His thumb found the bundle of nerves again, circling it with a purpose. There was no point in trying to be quiet anymore, she leaned over Killian, who alternated between kissing her mouth and breasts, grazing her nipples with his teeth.

Quickly she could feel herself approaching the edge, the tension in her stomach intense enough that she felt as if she was about to explode into a million different pieces. She rocked against him quicker, rocking against his thumb until stars exploded before her eyes, and she could no longer see or feel anything but the white noise of pleasure that touched out into her fingertips and toes.

As it started to ebb away she could once again see Killian beneath her. A man whose grin took up half his face, who looked so happy that the only thing she could do was kiss him. With the residual energy, the little that hadn't been used up in one of the most intense orgasms she had had in her life, she continued to rock against him. He aided her, holding her hips in her hands and leading her motions.

She could see it in his face, the moment his orgasm hit him. She felt him push himself closer, she had thought it was impossible, but in that moment before his mouth relaxed, and his face contorted in pleasure, he was as close as he would ever be able to be.

When the two of them curled up against each other afterwards, with no energy to move, Emma had never felt as much as home as she did now. She was in Storybroke with her son, her parents, and Killian.

She was not quite ready to say it, but as the two of them drifted off to sleep, intertwined, she knew that she loved him.


End file.
